


Nightswimming

by Incog_Ninja



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead (TV), eliza dushku - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, Norman Reedus - Freeform, eliza dushku - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Incog_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming of age and swimming at night. Pre-ZA Hershel and Annette Greene take their daughters on vacation to the beach. Beth decides she could use some time alone and heads out for a walk, then stumbles upon a couple (one of whom may or may not resemble Norman Reedus, the other might kinda look and sound and act a tiny bit like Eliza Dushku.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> AN: another one of those random, EXPLICIT, short fics that happens when I let my brain wander.
> 
> WARNING: breathplay and other light bdsm themes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is mine.

And what if there were two  
Side by side in orbit  
Around the fairest sun?  
That bright, tight forever drum  
could not describe nightswimming

~  **REM,** ** _Nightswimming_**  


 

Beth wasn't supposed to be there. Her mama and daddy had told her to stay with the party, but she'd wandered further down to the beach after the fireworks and everyone else had gone back up to the house. She just wanted to be alone, away from the partygoers and loud noises; she wanted to find some place quiet to sit and watch the stars. She had no idea what she would run into.

She heard them before she saw them.

"You  _better_  run."

The man's smooth but rasping voice held a playful lilt. Beth's teen-aged mind could easily decipher that what she was hearing wasn't anything to be afraid of, yet the skin on her arms turned to chill bumps at the sound of it. Then she heard a teasing, feminine laugh in answer to the man's calling, so she peered around the tree from where she had sought her peace and solitude.

She saw a small, pretty brunette in a light-colored bikini trotting down the beach, spinning and twirling and laughing the whole way. Beth remembered seeing her earlier that day, noticing how opposite she was from the other girl—blonde hair versus dark, blue eyes versus tawny, boyish figure versus curves, ivory skin versus bronze. Beth had always wished she were sexy like her sister Maggie, and the girl in the bikini had that same look.

Beth also realized she recognized the man as she watched him slowly stalk behind his companion.

He was average and unassuming in height with a broad chest and shoulders. Now that he was shirtless, Beth could see that he had a few randomly placed tattoos—one over his left pec, at least, and she kept catching glimpses of dark ink inside his right bicep. In the moonlight, his shaggy hair appeared darker than it had earlier that day in the sun, and it was slightly damp. Beth wondered if they'd been swimming, as she watched the man swagger intently in the tiny brunette's wake.

"Lina," the man sing-songed the name and Beth suddenly felt like she should run. But when she looked around for an escape route, there was nowhere to go that wouldn't expose her to the couple.

Lina laughed when she tripped and fell to her knees in the sand. Then she rolled to a sitting position and scurried backward in a crabwalk, her hair spilling over her shoulders, as the man stalked toward her, sleekly pouncing on her retreating form. She squealed and the two rolled a few times until they were covered in sand. Lina climbed astride the man, shaking her damp, wavy hair over her shoulders.

"You caught me," she breathed, her sensuous lips revealing a bright smile, her chest heaving after running and falling and tumbling.

They were the picture of a happy, flirting couple.

Beth watched Lina drag her hands up the man's torso, across his shoulders, then down his arms to where his hands rested on her open thighs, fingertips drawing random patterns in the sand covering her skin. Then Lina brought her hands up her own body to her breasts, cupping them lightly, then pinching and circling her nipples through the fabric of the triangles that covered her.

Beth gasped quietly, covering her mouth the stifle the sound. She really wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hmm… now what am I gonna do with you?" the man asked, his voice smiling and quiet, as he lazily traced the top edge of Lina's bikini bottoms, as she ground herself over his hips and threw her head back with a small sigh. His hands traveled casually over her hips and thighs.

Beth's stomach dropped and her skin started tingling when she saw the man slowly lift his hips to grind up into Lina's.

Beth had discovered that the lower region of her body could feel really good when she rubbed in certain spots, but she'd never done that with anyone else around. Still, it didn't take an expert to figure out what they were doing. That knowledge and the close proximity of the couple were both awkward and exhilarating to her, though.

Lina pulled one of the triangles of her top to the side, revealing a slightly larger breast than Beth had ever really seen in person. She sat stock-still, as Lina slowly twisted one very puckered, dusky nipple and hissed before dipping a hand down the front of her stringy bottoms. "Fuck," Lina's whispered in her husky voice, twisting her nipple harder and working her hand between her legs, her brow furrowing. "I want you inside me."

The man's eyes darted to where Lina's hand had disappeared into her bottoms and he bit his bottom lip. As he propped himself up on one elbow, his drying hair flopped over one eye, so he quickly shook it out of the way, eager to not miss a moment of the show. He then tugged at the string holding Lina's suit secure around her hips, removing that barrier, to get an even better view.

"I know, baby, but I wanna watch you first." Then he leaned back onto both elbows and smirked at Lina's pouting. "Do it for me and I promise I'll fuck you any way you want."

"From behind?" She started panting harder and moving in a rhythm in his lap, her hand working faster between her legs. His jaw tightened and his hands fisted at his sides while he watched. "Hard?" Lina begged. "Will you tell me I'm your little slut?"

"Yes, baby." He nodded, swallowing heavily, his own voice barely above a whisper. "You're my good, little slut. You gonna come now?"

Lina nodded frantically, whining and squeezing her breast tight. The hand between her legs moved at lightning speed, deliberately. She arched her back, Beth held her breath, and the man sat up straight, sliding one large hand around Lina's waist to hold her aloft at the small of her back. He and Beth both watched in fascination as Lina came, her head thrown back in ecstasy, the ends of her hair tickling his shins.

When Lina seemed to return to a somewhat normal state, facing her companion and sitting straight once again, the two kissed long and slow. They were so gentle with each other, Beth could barely reconcile what she was seeing with the previous aggressive words and movements. Lina's hands rested lightly on the man's bare chest as he held her face in his own hands and kissed her slow and soft.

Beth realized then that at some point she had crawled out from behind the tree, inching closer and closer. She was dangerously close as a matter of fact, so she hurried to hide behind an adjacent rock.

"Hands and knees," the man quietly commanded, as he nuzzled Lina's neck and untied the remaining string to her bottoms. "Now."

Beth heard Lina's breath catch as she slid from the man's lap and turned to settle on all fours, angled diagonally from Beth. The expression on Lina's face was priceless—feigned innocence and mischief. Then the man was on his knees behind her, tossing her bottoms aside with one hand, and covering her hip with his other hand. He smirked at Lina as she innocently batted her eyelashes, then slowly brushed the sand from her skin before untying his board shorts and letting them fall down around his narrow hips.

Beth recalled the pictures she and her friends had seen online, and had surreptitiously traded around. Those artistic, black and white images always seemed like fantasies to her. She'd never seen a real, live naked man. The sight before her was startling and thrilling.

The best word she could come with to describe the man's body was  _beautiful_. His back was smooth and sculpted—wide and the top and tapering as it sloped toward his waist and curved backside. He had a large, dark, fierce-looking tattoo that covered the right side of his back from just under his shoulder almost to his waist. The image rippled over his muscles as he moved and shifted Lina in front of him.

Beth watched in awe as he slipped one hand between Lina's open legs, resting his other palm gently on her lower back, absently brushing his thumb over her tailbone, as he worked her from behind. Lina hung her head and moaned in such a way that almost embarrassed Beth; it definitely made her blush.

"Such a good girl, takin' what I give you," the man said, twisting his wrist, his forearm flexing with the movement. "Fuck my hand, you greedy slut."

Lina reared her head up, remaining on all fours, flipping her hair over her shoulder and glaring at him, slamming her hips back onto his hand. He slid his hand from her tailbone over one ass cheek, then squeezed and pulled and slapped it hard. He kept one hand between her legs and used his other hand to smack her rounded ass. Lina yelped and gasped, and Beth was utterly fascinated.

After some time, the man stopped spanking Lina and pulled his hand from between her legs. Beth could see, even from a distance, that his fingers shimmered in the moonlight. Then he used those glistening fingers to guide himself inside Lina, kneeling behind her, his large hands wrapping almost entirely around her slight hips, firmly pulling her backward to meet his pelvis.

He stilled then, and he and Lina made a simple unified sound, before he slowly began to move.

"Shit," he breathed. Beth could just barely see part of his profile and the satisfied smile that burst across his face. "Perfect fit—every fuckin' time. Damn."

Lina muttered something that Beth couldn't quite make out before folding her hands together and lowering her upper body to rest on her forearms. As the man picked up his pace, Lina's breasts swayed and her nipples teased the sand. Beth could almost feel the abrasion against her own skin.

Beth was breathless and too hot, as she crouched in hiding, not 10 feet from the couple. She could hear them breathing and their skin slapping as the man's movements became more insistent.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, out of breath, an edge creeping into his voice that Beth couldn't define, didn't care to, but wanted to hear more of. "My cock in your needy little pussy?" He smacked her ass hard, as they fucked.

Beth blinked rapidly, blushing and squirming, biting back a whimper. She could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. She had never, ever heard anyone talk like that before. She thought she should be offended or ashamed, but she was nothing less than enthralled.

"Yes!" Lina shouted, reveling in his rough treatment, her own smile satisfied and smug. "Fucking  _give it_  to me." The man gripped her hip hard in one hand, holding her steady and dragging the other up her back to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Then he slipped that hand to the front and wrapped his fingers around her throat. " _Fuck yes_ ," Lina gasped.

Beth couldn't look away. She should have been afraid, but Lina looked beyond happy, safe, comfortable right where she was. The man settled back on his heels and hauled Lina up by her throat until she was kneeling, her thighs on either side of his, her back flush to his chest. One of Lina's hands slipped back into the man's outgrown, unkempt hair and the other snaked down to where they were joined.

Then the man's mouth was against Lina's ear and his other hand was pulling at one of her breasts. Beth had to crawl a few inches forward to hear him speak.

"Feel how fuckin' wet you are, you dirty whore?" His voice was barely more than a rasp, out of breath, but it was smooth as silk and he was smiling. "This is what you're meant for." He grunted in her ear, his fingers curling tighter into the skin of her throat. "For me to choke and fuck and spank—whatever I want."

Lina gasped and sputtered and moaned, and her body shook. Her hand tightened in his hair as his did around her throat.

"Fuckin' come." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Beth was so close, she heard it all. "Come on my cock.  _Now_."

Beth couldn't breathe as she watched them both unravel right before her eyes. Lina looked blissed out beyond belief and the man was making the kinds of sounds that Beth had never heard in her life, but she couldn't deny they sounded ecstatic.

Lina slumped against the man, breathing heavy with her eyes closed. He reverently held her close to his body, as he shifted in the sand, looking spent and content. He pulled Lina down to lay on their sides, facing away from Beth, spooning, one arm draped over Lina's waist and the other gently combing through her hair with his fingertips.

After everything Beth had seen, that was the moment when she felt very much like an outsider—like she was intruding on a private moment. As she awkwardly backed away from the beach and the resting couple, she held her breath, willing the heat in her body to subside and trying to settle her thoughts.

Before she reached the house, but once she was a ways away from the couple, she heard her sister call out to her. "Beth! Where ya at, sis?"

"I'm here!" Beth called back to Maggie, picking up her pace. Once she reached the porch of the rental house, she saw the concern on Maggie's face.

"Where y'been?" Maggie asked, looking Beth up and down. "Been callin' for ya for almost half an hour."

Beth suddenly felt guilty, recalling every minute of that time in vivid color and sound. But then she remembered how happy the couple seemed and she relaxed into her memories. "Jus' down by the water, watching the moon and stars." She easily pushed past her sister and went right up the stairs to the bedroom they were sharing at the beach house.

Beth never forgot that couple, nor the sheer ecstasy she saw on their faces and in the way they touched. She had hoped that someday she would find someone to share her deepest desires with in the same way, but since the virus hit her options were extremely limited. Still, she told herself that a girl could dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rhanon Brodie for the thumbs up on Reedushku and for generally being awesome.


End file.
